1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jet valves and more particularly to fluid flow controlling jet valves used in spas or tubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spa valves have been utilized extensively in spas, tubs, baths and the like to provide a water jet or aerated water jet of variable flow which can be directed against a persons body to provide therapeutic massage action. A conventional spa includes a tub portion which holds the water. The tub will typically have a plurality of small holes in the sides and sometimes in the base for the mounting of jet valves. A water pump is used to draw water from the tub and discharge it back into the tub through the jet valves in the form of a water jet. It is common practice to provide an air line to the spa valves for aeration of the exhausting water jet. Air is typically drawn into the water jet through the venturi effect of the flowing water, but sometimes, air is supplied under pressure from an air pump. Control of the air for this aeration is provided by manipulation of an aeration valve. The aeration valve may also be a distribution valve which allows selection of which jet valves will provide air. Aeration valves are typically located at the air inlet manifold separate from the jet valves. Once the aeration valve is opened to a water jet, aeration of the water jet can be further varied by adjusting the water flow at each jet valve. Water flow to each jet valve has been controlled at a central distribution valve, but more commonly at each individual jet valve itself.
Service of the jet valve and the aerator is typically a two step repair, with service of the aeration valve being made at the air intake manifold and service of the jet valve being made at the water distribution valve or at the jet valve itself.
Thus, a need exists for a jet valve that can fully adjust both water flow and aeration at the spa valve itself. A need also exists for a jet valve that can control water flow and aeration and that is easily and fully serviceable from a single location within the spa. A further need exists for a fully controllable jet valve that can be easily retrofitted into the extensive number of currently owned spas and tubs.